


Feet in Cold Water

by mxdnightblue



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Freeform, Out of Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxdnightblue/pseuds/mxdnightblue
Summary: She was just another stranger with a friendly face, until she became someone Chaeyoung couldn't quite forget.





	Feet in Cold Water

If you had happened to walk by the great river that day, you would have witnessed a peculiar sight. Known for its hugely uninteresting backdrop you'd rarely see someone, what you might call, "admiring beauty" of the place. But that day, incidentally, you'd have seen someone, a young woman of maybe twenty at most, perched atop the parapet, doing what looked like sketching the insipid scene in a little notebook.   
  
Her blond hair, now somewhat ashen in the bleak light, flew in the rather vigorous breeze, but other than that, she remained unfazed, utterly drowned by the task at hand.   
  
Unexpectedly, she chuckled; the resultant smile clinging to her lips long after the unknown cause had faded. Her fiery eyes, cold and concentrated, worked swiftly, shifting between the scene and the book in front of her. Her hands, almost flying, working the strokes, rendering the minute details others might easily turn a blind eye to. The details were what made a work real, she believed, though she was very often tempted to overlook them, which was understandable, given how tiring and time-consuming they could be.  
  
She seemed incredibly resolute, as if there was something else—the ghost of a strong emotion, perhaps—that was driving her in those moments.  
  
Her eyes rarely allowed anything else to distract them but there was one thing she couldn't help noticing: the thin, silvery band on her wrist etched exquisitely with delicate flowers, the metallic design lending its elegance to the thing itself. It glistened in the gray sunlight; feigning fragility.  
  
She remembered everything. All too well. Despite what the one who gave it to her might wish for, she won't forget.   
  
She _can't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, this is my very first serious attempt at writing fan-fiction after metaphorical eons. Hope you like it and please, please let me know how you find it!  
> A huge thank you reading my work; it means the whole world to me. <3
> 
> And stay tuned for further updates!


End file.
